


Snowflakes

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [22]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elladan and Glorfindel spend a quiet time in their secret place.





	Snowflakes

**Snowflakes  
** By CC  
December, 2011 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

* * *

Elladan stood near the window, wrapped in a warm robe, looking at the snow falling down. Glorfindel was sleeping peacefully on their bed, oblivious to the cold outside. They had come to Glorfindel’s hidden cabin a few days after the Winter Solstice celebration. It was north from Imladris, a peaceful haven hidden from anyone not attuned to the changes of Ennorath. It had been here where Glorfindel had explained Elladan why he had stayed apart for so long, and it was here where they came when they needed a time alone with each other. 

It was eerie to feel so warm and safe, watching the snow cover the land with a white mantle without feeling the cold biting at his skin. Elladan had spent winters at the villages of Men, and though a mug of wine and a crackling fire had been enough to warm him, it had never been the same. 

Elladan shook his head and moved away from the window, not yet returning to the bed. He had made his peace with that part of his past, but whenever the snow fell like this he could not stop himself from thinking of how easily this cold could snuff the light in Men’s eyes. Many children died in winter, many old men died too…

Their lives were so brief, yet they found beauty in the snow falling over the land, in the frozen lakes and rivers, in the changes of the land… They risked their lives in so many ways, yet they didn’t stop singing and loving each other… Dresdel was like that, fearless, riding into danger with a smile on his lips… 

What was it that allowed them to go on living even if they knew how brief this life was? Where did they go after dying? It was said that Eru took them out of the Circles of the World… It was said that even though some of them didn’t want to die, they were not made to endure a life as long as that of the Elves. 

_Will I be able to endure it? I still feel more Man than Elf…_

__

__

_I am hopeless…_

“I like snowflakes,” Glorfindel said behind him. 

Elladan turned around, relieved that his lover could not read his thoughts without him noticing, like Elrohir. 

“They are Lord Ulmo’s work," Glorfindel continued, "He turns the killing cold that Melkor spread over the land into something beautiful.”

Elladan closed his eyes and went into Glorfindel’s arm, his lover’s strength and warmth soothing him. Glorfindel said nothing else, and just held him close, eyes fixed on the snow outside the window. 

“I thought you didn’t like snow," Elladan said after a while. 

“I didn’t at first, but that was long ago in another life where I didn’t have you. Everything is different now. I love you, and I love this land, and the snow is part of it. Come back to bed, Dan. Let me warm you up further. Let me help you shake away whatever is making you uneasy.”

Elladan nodded but didn’t move. “I will go to Aman with you, Laurë. I will go to the Blessed Lands with you and with Elrohir. I don’t know when, but I will choose the life of an Elf…”

Glorfindel looked into his eyes. “Just be yourself, beloved. I want you to enjoy life, here or in the Blessed Lands. I love you. I don't want you to be anything but yourself. I promise that Aman is not as calm and boring as you seem to think." He smiled. "Remember how we Noldor came here.”

Elladan smiled back. “You are right. I might even start a rebellion and come back."

There was a slight trace of alarm in Glofindel's eyes, but then he laughed good-naturedly. "I guess I will have no choice but follow you in that case. I love you. I will not leave you alone ever again."

They kissed, and this time Elladan allowed Glorfindel to lead him back to bed. The warmth coming from his lover's body was of a different nature now and Elladan could feel his own body responding. 

"Take me," he whispered against Glorfindel's lips. "I am yours, Laurë. I am yours forever.”


End file.
